


Be My Valentime, Please

by iamaqualady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Elementary School, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Valentine's Day, Young Castiel/Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamaqualady/pseuds/iamaqualady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the annual Valentine's Day party, a third grade Dean Winchester receives a special Valentine by the quiet boy in class, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentime, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingMyPerhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/gifts).



“Boys and girls,” Mrs. Delia said with her soft, syrupy, typical third grade teacher voice. “Please settle down and take your seats. We're almost ready to pass out our Valentine's!” Excited chatter erupted in the classroom, and the paper cups of Kool-Aid and frosted pink sugar cookies were immediately forgotten. 

Dean Winchester clutched his paper bag full of cards to his chest, eager to pass around the cool Batman Valentine's his mom helped him pick out. They were the super cool ones, too: the ones that came with mini candy bars. Dean would surely be the  _coolest_ kid in his class. 

It was a Friday in February, 1987. Valentine's Day was technically the next day, making that day Friday the 13th, but the supposed “bad luck” didn't do anything to defuse the children's excitement. To third graders, the holiday wasn't about love, though. Valentine's Day was a day where they got cool paper cards, a bunch of candy, and coloring paper hearts in class instead of a normal day of spelling and arithmetic lessons. 

Across the room from Dean and apart from all the chatter, an awkward, quiet little boy named Castiel sat silently, doodling hearts on a piece of construction paper. He had followed the rules and made a Valentine for everyone in his class, but he wanted to make a special one for someone else. 

“Stacy, why don't you go first?” Mrs. Delia said, and the little girl got up to give everyone their Valentine's. Eventually, everyone else had gone, and it was Dean's turn. He went around to all of his friends first to give them the best ones, and then he stopped by all the other children. The last one was Castiel. 

“Happy Valentime's Day,” Dean said, grinning, and Castiel stared up at him. Dean set the card down, and Castiel thrust the construction paper towards the other boy. “What's this?” 

“I- I made it for you,” Castiel stuttered hoarsely, face bright red. Dean looked down at the paper, which had “ _Be my Valentime, please_ ” written on it in swirly, pink lettering. 

“Dean, please take your seat now,” Mrs. Delia said, and Dean went back to his desk, staring at the paper. 

“What's that?” Dean's friend Michael asked. 

“A Valentime,” Dean replied. “Castiel gave it to me.” 

“That's so gay!” his friend David exclaimed, and Dean scowled. 

“ _Gay_?” he asked. “What's that mean?” 

“Duh, you  _idiot_ ,” David said. “It's when a  _boy_ likes a  _boy_ , and  _Cas_ is totally  _gay_.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Dean asked, and Michael rolled his eyes. 

“Being gay  _is_ a bad thing,” he replied. “My dad said so.” Dean frowned and looked back at the Valentine, thinking that the innocent little card didn't  _look_ bad. 

Mrs. Delia interrupted the conversation by announcing the class's party had officially begun, and they would go to recess afterwards. Dean spent approximately 75% of the party staring at the Valentine, and he immediately found Castiel at recess, clutching the paper to his chest. 

“Do you  _really_ want to be my Valentime?” he asked, eyes wide, and Castiel blushed furiously. 

“Um...” he said softly, almost inaudibly. “I would like that, yes...” 

Dean nodded. “I want to be your Valentine, too,” he replied, and Castiel blushed an even deeper color. 

The boys spent the rest of recess in timeout because  _apparently_ kissing on the playground was against the rules. 

~

Nearly forty years later, Dean went through a box of old school things his mother kept over the years. He smiled when he found a pink piece of construction paper cut into the shape of the heart with “ _Be my Valentime, please_ ” written in a third grader's bad handwriting. He laughed softly to himself and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

“What is it?” his husband was asking. “What are you laughing at?” Dean looked up at Castiel, eyes bright. 

“Hey, babe,” he said and held out the paper. “Be my Valentime, please.” Castiel laughed softly and leaned down, kissing Dean softly. 

“If you insist,” he replied.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Valentine's Day is over, but I finished writing this late. 
> 
> As always, thanks to Ciara for being the baeta.


End file.
